


Just the Thought of it All

by ImJessieB



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJessieB/pseuds/ImJessieB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When had it turned into this? Just the thought of it all made her weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cool morning fog began to rise over the field in Cardiff. Alex sat staring out the window of her trailer, happily sipping her warm coffee when she heard a knock on the door.

“Alex,” the voice from outside shouted, “Can I come in?”

“Door’s open, sweetie,” Alex replied, never taking her eyes off of the field in front of her.

“They want us on set. Steven is here with the script and he wants us all to look at it.”

“Okay, dear. I’ll be there in a minute. Just one more sip and I’ll be set,” Alex replied lazily, still staring out the window. She would be leaving shortly after they wrapped up filming on this episode, and Alex wasn’t sure how she was going to bring herself to leave everything behind. She had Salome waiting for her at home, and she looked forward to seeing her more than anything else. She was just going to miss everyone and everything that Cardiff had to offer. Mostly, she was going to miss her costars. She had grown so close to everyone this season, and she was going to hate leaving all of the friendships she had formed behind. 

“Alex?”

“Yes?” Alex replied, finally turning to look at the young man standing in front of her.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit off,” he cautiously asked.

“Matt, I’m fine,” A small smile formed at the corners of her mouth, “Just enjoying the lovely morning.”

“Lovely morning? In Cardiff?” Matt raised an eyebrow at Alex, who began to giggle quietly.

“Yes, you daft man! Have you ever really looked outside and just enjoyed it?”

“Well, no.” Matt looked down at his shoes. 

“Alright, come on.” Alex set down her mug, stood up abruptly, and tightened her robe around her. “Let’s go,” she added, grabbing Matt’s arm and dragging him out the door behind her.

“Oi! Ease up! Steven will be very upset if I have to tell him you are the reason his Doctor has a broken arm.”

“Shut up, you, and just follow me.” Alex continued to drag Matt around to the back side of her trailer, walking until the set was behind them, and all that could be seen was the field, the fog, and the rising sun. She took a deep breath and moved her hand to hold his. Every time she was with Matt she found herself falling for him. The way he smiled. The way he always smelled warm. The way he never protested when she held his hand or when she just wanted a hug. Here, holding his hand, she felt her heart begin to flutter. She felt the warmth of his palm against her own, and imagined what it would be like to feel it there every day. She smiled to herself as she momentarily got lost in the thought. “There,” she said, turning her head to see his face, “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

Matt looked down at Alex, his eyes locked on hers. He nodded slowly, a smile coming across his face. “You certainly are.” 

Alex blushed, and she could feel that familiar warmth begin to pool in her stomach -- the same warmth that she felt nearly every time she was in his presence. She could feel her breaths begin to quicken as he gazed into her eyes. She slapped his arm playfully with her free hand and turned her attention back to the field. “Thank you, but I was talking about the sky. Its amazing, if you take the time to look at it.”

“I know what you meant, Alex,” Matt laughed lightly. “And you are right. It is gorgeous. And what a lucky boy I am to be standing next to you, the most beautiful woman in the world, staring at this beautiful sky.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You flatter me.”

“Oi! I’m only telling the truth. It is a beautiful sky.” Matt winked down at her playfully.

“Yes,” Alex nodded, “It is. Now, let’s get on set and see what Steven has in store for us, shall we?” Alex slowly loosened her grip on Matt’s hand and began to pull away when Matt tightened his grip, refusing to let her hand go. Alex didn’t fight it, but instead she continued walking and tightened her grip to match his, glancing over to him and smiling softly.

“Great idea. That man, I’m telling you. I bet you already know what he has in store for us, don’t you?”

“Spoilers, dear. Spoilers!” Alex laughed, amused by the jealousy she heard in Matt’s voice.

“Its just not fair. I mean, I’m the Doctor! I should be the one who knows all of the bloody secrets, but no! Its you, River Song,” Matt huffed, letting out a deep sigh.

“What can I say? I think I just get to know the secrets because River Song is just so damn irresistible,” Alex winked playfully in Matt’s direction.

“As is the woman who plays her,” Matt winked back, causing Alex to blush slightly. “Embarrassed, are we Kingston?”

“What? No!” Alex protested, her face reddening even more.

“I think, Miss Kingston, that you are lying. You can’t handle my flattery.”

“Ha,” Alex laughed, “Flattery? It’s hardly flattery if you are simply stating the truth.” Alex turned away, trying to hold her ground.

“Oh, so suddenly you are aware of the beauty that God has granted us all permission to see every day. The beauty that is you,” Matt’s tone became slightly more serious, his eyes looking for hers. 

Alex blushed, her free hand running through her hair. “Oh, please, Matt, stop being so...”

“So what?” he interrupted her, stopping before they went into the studio. He slowly turned her so she was facing him. “So daft? Alex, I’m not being daft. I’m serious. You are one – no, no, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Matt, please,” she grabbed his arm, squeezing lightly. “Stop being so silly.” Alex had fancied Matt since the day she met him. She couldn’t resist his charm and his unique ability to be so clumsy and yet so graceful, all at the same time. He was handsome, and no woman would argue that. He was young, though, and she never imagined that he would fancy her in the same way. But, when she heard those words escape his mouth, something ignited inside her. Almost all at once, Alex began to feel herself melt under Matt’s mere presence, unable to do anything by gaze into his eyes. 

“Alex, I’m not being silly. And I don’t know why you would think that I am being silly. I’m being serious,” he slowly ran his finger up her arm, across her shoulder, and up to her chin, bringing it up to him. “You are beautiful.” He looked deep into her eyes before pulling her lips to meet his own. Alex gasped in surprise, but gave in to Matt as she found herself unable to fight her feelings any longer. She hadn’t expected Matt to react this way, but she wasn’t going to fight him. For whatever reason, he had kissed her, and she was going to be damned if she wasn’t going to kiss him back. Slowly, Alex worked her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He parted her lips slowly with his tongue, and she gladly let him enter. She sucked on his tongue before moving to his bottom lip, biting it lightly before pulling away. 

“We should get inside,” she whispered, running her hands along the front of her robe, trying not let Matt see her as flustered as she was, “I’m sure they are probably waiting for us.”

“Let them wait,” Matt said, pulling Alex to him once more and capturing her lips in his own. She returned the kiss but pulled away quickly.

“Really, someone could walk out at any minute and see us,” Alex said nervously, glancing around in every direction to make sure no one was watching them.

“And?” Matt raised an eyebrow. Alex couldn’t understand why he was acting like it wasn’t a big deal. They had just kissed for no reason at all other than they wanted to. It wasn’t scripted. They weren’t rehearsing anything. Matt had kissed her because he wanted to, and she had kissed him back. She didn’t know how she should feel about Matt’s kiss. She wondered if he had the same feelings for her, of if he just wanted sex. Whatever the reason for the kiss, she didn’t want all of the world to know that they had been snogging outside the set of Doctor Who.

“And,” Alex sighed, reaching for the door handle, “I’m not ready for anyone to see us just yet.” 

“Alex, wait,” Matt said as Alex began to turn away.

“What?” Alex stopped and sighed, turning back to look at Matt’s sad face. She had never seen him look like that before. He had a longing in his eyes that she had only seen once, and that was when her father looked at her mother. She wanted to just pull him into a hug, but she knew that it wasn’t the time or place. Instead, she crossed her arms and waiting for a reply.

“Can we talk about this later?” Matt asked quietly, reaching for her arm.

“Later,” Alex quickly nodded and turned away to slip inside the studio, leaving Matt behind her. He leaned back against the door, running a hand through his hair. He had just kissed Alex Kingston, and she had just kissed him back. And she had said she wasn’t ready for anyone to see them yet, so there was some hope. 

He chuckled quietly to himself before opening the door and walking into the studio where he was greeted by friendly glare from Steven. “About time there, mate!”

Matt ran his fingers through his hair and grinned eagerly. “Sorry about that. Just enjoying the beautiful morning,” he glanced over at Alex to find her smiling back at him.

“Yes, well,” Steven nodded, “Here are the scripts for this week.” He moved around in the circle, handing scripts to Matt, Karen, Alex, and Arthur. 

“’The Wedding of River Song,’” Karen exclaimed, “Oh, that’s so exciting!” She eagerly opened her script, scrolling through the pages.

“Wait for it,” Steven laughed, watching as Karen flipped through the pages.

“The Doctor! River and the Doctor!” Karen shrieked.

“Finally, the secret is out,” Alex laughed, watching as Karen jumped up and down excitedly.

“You knew?” Arthur asked, glaring at Alex. 

“Of course she knew,” Steven assured him, smiling at Alex, “I had to bribe her to stay on by further explaining River’s life to her. How long have you known, Alex?”

“ ‘The Impossible Astronaut,’ I believe,” Alex nodded, giggling to herself, “Yes, it was ‘The Impossible Astronaut,’ because I remember saying that if I had to watch the Doctor die, I had to know why I was going to be so devastated.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! I thought we were friends,” Karen pouted, crossing her arms and padding her foot against the floor.

“Yes, well, spoilers! I promised Steven I wouldn’t tell, and I didn’t,” Alex shrugged, content that she had been able to keep her secrets for as long as she had. She had to admit, it was quite difficult, especially when Matt came up to her with his puppy-dog eyes, promising to do anything in the world if she would just tell him what Steven had told her. As much as she had wanted to take him up on that offer, she refused to let her schoolgirl crush get the best of her. Now, though, she was able to flirt with Matt on a whole new level. They were going to play husband and wife, afterall, and a little flirting never hurt. She glanced over to him as he read over the script, noticing his eyes widen as he got to the bottom of his page.

“‘They kiss,’ Steven, I don’t want to seem cross, but that is a bit vague. ‘They kiss,’ it could mean anything. Was it passionate? A peck on the lips,” Matt’s voice began to crack as he imagined what it would be like to film that scene with Alex, “What kind of kiss is it supposed to be like?”

“I’ll leave that up to the two of you to decide on,” Steven said, shooting glances between Matt and Alex.

“Oh, I’ve got a few ideas in mind,” Alex nudged Matt in the elbow as she winked playfully at him. She tried to keep up their on-set flirting as though they hadn’t just snogged outside the studio door. Oh, did Alex have a few ideas in mind. Alex wanted to snog Matt right then and there, but she knew it would be absolutely foolish of her. Besides, this was River and the Doctor they were talking about, not her and Matt. She had imagined what this kiss would be like ever since Steven told her that River would be marrying the Doctor. Now that the time had come for the two characters to actually get married, Alex didn’t really know what to expect. She hadn’t read the scene, so she didn’t know Steven had pictured it. She began to panic that what Steven had pictured may not be anything like what she been imagining for the past series. Nevertheless, she couldn’t let it get the best of her. She was going to kiss Matt. She was going to kiss Matt, on set, in front of everyone. She knew it was going to be difficult, and that it was going to be hard to control her emotions when she had to leave, but she knew she had to do it. 

“Alright,” Steven’s voice distracted Alex from her daydream, “So its settled. You two work it out. Now, take an hour and read through the scripts, and meet back in an hour for the read-through.”

The cast all sighed and walked off in different directions. Matt caught a glimpse of Alex headed out of the studio and glanced around to make sure nobody was looking before hurrying after her.

“Alex, about earlier,” he whispered as he made his way to her side.

“What about earlier, dear?” she looked over to him, watching as he struggled to keep a hold on his script. 

“Well, it’s just that, about what you said...” Matt trailed off, not sure he wanted to ask the question that had been lingering on his mind during the entire cast meeting. 

“Yes, what about it?” Alex smiled, reaching up to brush a stray hair from his face.

“Did you mean it? That you didn’t want anyone to see us yet?”

“Can we go somewhere a bit more private to discuss this?” Alex whispered, looking up into Matt’s eyes.

“Uh, of course,” Matt nodded nervously, “Yours or mine?”

“Well, I’ve got coffee, so, mine?” Alex said, taking Matt’s arm.

“Sounds lovely,” Matt said, leading them back to her trailer. They walked in silence to her door, where Matt nervously turned the handle and held out a hand to lead Alex up the two small steps.

Once inside, Alex set her script down on the small counter and poured two cups of coffee from the small pot next to the sink. Matt took a seat on the small sofa and laid his script on the coffee table, watching Alex’s every move closely. She walked over to him, handed him his cup of coffee, and sat down beside him. “So,” she said, slowly taking a sip from her cup.

“So,” Matt sighed, watching her as she lowered the cup from her lips. She looked over at him and smiled, placing her hand on is knee.

“What exactly did you want to talk about?” She asked, rubbing small circles on his knee with her thumb. 

“Well,” Matt cleared his throat, trying to ignore his jeans growing tight around him. “You said you weren’t ready for anyone to see us yet. What did you mean?”

Alex laughed lightly, taking a sip from her coffee before setting it down on the table in front of her. “Well,” she looked over at him, “Let me let you in on a little secret.”

He nodded, looking into her eyes with great interest. “I rather enjoyed that kiss earlier. Although, now I realise you were just practicing for the episode. Did Steven let you in on the secret?” Alex asked, trying to be coy. She wanted to shout out her emotions, but she couldn’t let herself. She had been heartbroken too many times to rush into things. She wasn’t sure how Matt would react if she shared her true emotions with him, so instead, she played it off as something else. It wasn’t a lie, though. She did enjoy that kiss -- perhaps a bit too much.

“Practicing for the episode?” Matt asked, raising his eyebrows at Alex.

“Yes,” Alex nodded, watching Matt’s face become more intense as she continued to draw circles on his knee with her thumb. 

“You thought I was practicing?” Matt chuckled as Alex nodded her answer. “Oh, you daft woman. I wasn’t practicing,” Matt shook his head, his smile now growing wide, “I kissed you because I wanted to.”

Alex could feel her stomach sink. Maybe, she thought, Matt felt the same way about her. She still wasn’t sure, though, and she didn’t want to let her emotions show. She had to play it cool to keep herself from being heartbroken once more. “That’s sweet, dear, but you don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not,” Matt said, covering Alex’s hand with his own.

Alex laughed lightly, becoming more and more insecure with each word Matt spoke. She didn’t know how much longer she was going to be able to hold up her guard. Matt was getting to her, and she just wanted to let him know how she felt. She tried to hold off a bit longer, just to be sure before she spilled her emotions to the man that sat before her. “Really, dear. That’s sweet, but I understand. I’m not offended that you wanted a bit of practice,” Alex shrugged her shoulders, trying to remain casual.

“Alex, I’m not just being sweet, and I’m not lying. I wanted to kiss you because it felt right. I didn’t kiss you to practice. Why can’t you understand that?” Matt asked, searching for an answer in Alex’s eyes. 

Alex couldn’t hold it in any longer. She had to tell Matt how she felt. Each word he spoke made her fall for him more and more. Her heart was racing, and she could feel a million butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The way she saw it, it was now or never. “I like you,” Alex blurted out, pulling her hand away from Matt and turning her eyes to the floor. 

“R-Really?” Matt stammered, his breaths becoming quick and shallow. 

“Really,” Alex nodded hesitantly, “You don’t feel the same way, do you?” She looked away, fearful that he would say he had no interest in her. She wouldn’t blame him. She was 20 years older than him. She had been through two failed marriages, had a child, and was past her partying youth. Still, she couldn’t help her feelings. She did like Matt, but she was afraid of his rejection. 

“Alex,” he took her hand in his, causing her to look back into his eyes, “I-I-I feel the same way. Alex, I’ve liked you since the moment I met you. You were so kind and inviting, and I just always felt comfortable around you. My first day on set, I didn’t know what to expect. But you just – you made me feel right at home. You made me feel like I belong,”

“I made you feel aroused, if I’m not mistaken,” Alex laughed, recalling the scene they had filmed where she had to repeatedly fall into him. Matt blushed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his free hand. 

“That you did, Miss Kingston,” he chuckled, sighing heavily, “And, honestly, how could you expect me to react any differently? Here I am, the most uncoordinated man on the planet, and there you were, the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on. You came pouncing on me,” Matt awkwardly pulled on his shirt collar, feeling slightly uncomfortable, “Your cleavage was, well, in my face,” he could feel his cheeks begin to burn, but he continued on, “And your bum was in my hands. It was cruel and unusual punishment, I’ll tell you that much.” Matt nodded, wide-eyed, reliving the incident in his head. 

“Oi! My cleavage was not in your face!” Alex said, and Matt laughed, remembering having to use all of his willpower not to bury his face into them right there on set. “And my ass was only in your hand because you chose to put your hand there!” Alex continued, scooting closer to Matt on the couch. “I did wonder what that was in your pants, though. I thought perhaps you had that sonic screwdriver of yours tucked away in your pocket. I thought that was what I had kneed a couple of times.” Alex’s hand flew to her mouth as she realized that she had, in fact, kneed him in the knackers, “Oh my God. I kneed you, didn’t I?” She blushed, shaking her head back and forth. “I’m so sorry, darling.” 

Matt chuckled, taking Alex’s hands in his own. “Don’t worry about it. It was a long time ago, and to be honest, it was probably a good thing you kneed me. Probably helped with the, erm, well, with what I was feeling.” 

Alex laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes. “I could just kiss you, you know?”

“Well, you won’t hear me protest,” Matt replied, laughing as she slapped him in the arm. 

“Oh, shut up,” she said, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling her to him, capturing his lips with her own. She licked eagerly at his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to her. She slowly ran his hand up her back and into her hair, moaning as she licked along the inside of his cheek. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, brushing a curl out of her face. 

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You what?” Matt said, pulling away, still holding onto her hand.

“N-Never mind. I’m sorry.” Alex took her hand away from Matt’s and rubbed her palms together, focusing on them and trying hard not to look into his eyes, “I-I…” Alex began to feel sick. She couldn’t believe those three little words had just come from her mouth. She had made a mistake. She knew she should have never said anything in the first place, that this would only leave her heartbroken and alone in Cardiff. She knew he was going to run, and she would still have to see him at work and act like nothing happened. She began to feel tears welling in her eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide, but she had to be mature. She had to face Matt, especially now that she had told him she loved him. 

“Alex,” Matt whispered, taking her hand back into his. “Look at me.”

Alex slowly raised her head up and took a deep breath, looking into Matt’s eyes and smiling sadly.

“What was that for?” Matt chuckled.

“I said I’m sorry, never mind,” Alex rolled her eyes, irritated by Matt’s laugh.

“Not that, love,” Matt said, raising his hand and rubbing Alex’s cheek softly with his thumb, “I meant that heavy sigh,” Matt chuckled again, pulling Alex’s face closer to his and quickly pecking her lips before pulling back and looking her in the eyes. Alex smiled and closed her eyes, holding onto Matt’s hand tightly.

“I’m sorry. It just sort of slipped out,” Alex whispered, slowly opening her eyes again.

“Don’t be sorry. Don’t you ever be sorry for saying that,” Matt assured her. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently before returning it to her lap.

Alex slowly smiled and looked away, playing with the loose button on her sofa cushion. “Alex,” Matt said, trying to regain her attention.

“Hmm?” she replied, looking up at him.

“I love you.”

“Do you, Matt?” Alex asked, unsure if what he had said was heartfelt or if he was just saying it because she had said it first.

“I do,” Matt nodded, placing a hand on Alex’s knee. “Since that first day we met, I knew there was something different about you. I knew we would get along just fine and be good mates. Then, you were scheduled to be on more and more episodes. Every single time I knew you were going to be on set, I could hardly contain my excitement. And when I read through the scripts and saw that I was scheduled to shoot a scene with you, my heart fluttered. And when I heard I was going to have to kiss you for the first time, well, I got extremely nervous, actually.” Matt nodded and laughed.

“Understandable,” Alex shrugged, “I get that all the time.” Matt chuckled along, smiling as he looked deep into Alex’s eyes. 

“It wasn’t just your presence on set that made me feel that way, Alex. It was all the time we got to spend getting to know each other. It was those late night dinners spent chatting about whatever came to our minds. It was those early mornings spent drinking coffee trying to remember why we decided to go out with Karen in the first place. It was those walks from the theatre to your hotel, discussing whatever play we had just seen.” Matt stopped to take a breath, rubbing Alex’s hand with his thumb.

“Matt, please, I...” Alex began, but before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Matt.

“Please, let me finish,” Matt whispered. Alex smiled and nodded, giving Matt the okay to go on. “Alex, when you were in America, you were the first thing I thought about when I woke up and the last thing I thought about before I went to bed. Every good memory I seemed to have was a memory I shared with you. So, Alex, if you think I don’t love you, think again,” Matt smiled, looking deep into Alex’s eyes, never losing focus. “I love you, Alex. I really do.”

“Matt, I..I..I don’t know what to...” Alex began, but she was interrupted as Matt’s lips crushed into her own. She inhaled deeply, pushing her lips against his, parting his lips with her tongue. Matt eagerly let her enter, navigating his tongue with hers, moaning softly before pulling back, cupping her cheeks lightly with his palms.

“You don’t have so say anything. And we don’t have to say anything, if you don’t want to.” Matt nodded, knowing that Alex would be apprehensive to telling other people about them.

“Thank you,” Alex smiled, taking Matt’s hand from her face and holding it tightly, “I love you, Matt. I can’t deny it. But, I’m not ready to shout it to the world. I don’t think I was quite ready to shout it to you,” Alex chuckled, “But I did. Now, I just want to keep it between us for a while. I want to see where it is going to go.” 

Matt nodded, pulling Alex to him and kissing her forehead gently. “Anything you want, dear.”

Alex smiled and quickly leaned in to peck his lips. “Thank you.”

“Mmmm,” Matt nodded, “Now, I think we were supposed to be looking over these scripts…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to Catherine for being such a wonderful beta.
> 
> Also:
> 
> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Alex Kingston or Matt Smith. This is just for fun, and to keep my creative mind working.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, so, everyone read through the script?” Steven asked as he took his seat at the table for the read-through. Everyone nodded, and he continued. “Any questions, then?”

“Ooh, I have one!” Karen’s hand sprang up as though she were still in primary school. 

Steven let out a heavy sigh, preparing for the worst. “Yes?”

Karen glanced over to Matt and Alex, who were sitting side by side across the table from her. “Have you two decided what sort of kiss its going to be?” 

“Uhm,” Matt shifted in his seat uncomfortably, looking to Alex for the answer.

“Well, we,” Alex cleared her throat, unsure of how to answer.

“Don’t you think it will be more exciting to just see in during filming?” Steven asked, causing Matt and Alex to let out a sigh of relief.

“But-” Karen began, crossing her arms in protest.

“But, it will be much more original if nobody knows what kind of kiss it is going to be. More spontaneous, yeah?” Steven glanced mischievously toward Matt and Alex.

“Yeah,” Matt nodded and assured him.

“Absolutely,” Alex agreed, smiling nervously. She didn’t want the kiss to be spontaneous. She wanted it to be well rehearsed. Well, she actually just wanted an excuse to feel Matt’s soft lips against her own. She wanted to feel his hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. She wanted to feel her hand gripping his shoulders as his tongue parted her lips. 

“Any more questions?” Steven asked. Alex once again popped out of her daydream. Matt was beginning to have that effect on her. Every time there was mention of him, her mind wandered Everyone in the room shook their heads in response to Steven and awaited more from him. “Okay, then. Let’s get started, shall we?”

Alex found it difficult to be seated next to Matt during the read-through. She found herself unable to draw her attention from Matt’s lips every time he spoke. And when he wasn’t speaking, she still found her eyes wandering over to him. Matt caught her looking in his direction on more than one occasion, and winked at her, chuckling quietly. As they began reading the scene where the Doctor grabs River’s hand and time starts to move, Alex felt Matt’s hand run down her forearm under the table. She opened her hand and accepted his, holding it tightly. She intertwined her fingers with his and their hands stayed like that for the duration of the read-through. Alex couldn’t help but stare at their hands together as her rubbed his thumb softly over the top of her hand. 

“Alex, your line,” Steven said, interrupting Alex’s wandering thoughts.

“Uh, s-sorry,” Alex stammered, trying to find her place in the script. Matt chuckled at her struggle, and she lightly kicked him under the table, causing his grip to become tighter on her hand. When she found her place, she read her lines, moving her hand from Matt’s so that she would no longer be distracted. As they read through the final two pages of the script, Alex felt herself becoming anxious, finding it hard to keep her emotions under control. Finally, they reached the end of the script, and Alex was once again distracted from her thoughts.

“Alright, nice work, everyone,” Steven said as he stood up. “We are going to start filming on this one at 10 in the morning tomorrow, so take advantage of that extra time and get rest. We might be filming until 2 or 3 in the morning. Everyone clear?” They all nodded, and Steven glanced around at the table until he found Matt and Alex. “And you two,” he pointed at them, “Be on time. I don’t want any repeats of this morning.” They both nodded, embarrassed, Alex looking away from Matt as she did do.

“No worries, boss,” Matt said, holding up his script, “We promise we won’t have any more early morning rendezvous, right Kingston?” Matt joked, winking at Alex.

“Uh, right,” Alex nodded, brushing a curl out of her face, “Not like I’d want a repeat of that, anyway,” she laughed, playing along with Matt.

“Right, well,” Steven said, eyeing the two of them curiously, “Just be on time.” They both nodded and Steven turned and left the room. Everyone began to stand and make small talk as they all left to go about their days. 

As they stood, Alex grabbed Matt’s arm and turned him so he was facing her. She glared at him squeezed at his arm. “How could you joke like that?” she whispered under her breath.

“Like what?” Matt answered innocently.

“ ‘Early morning rendezvous?’ Matt, really, I want to take this slow. And I want to keep this quiet,” Alex sighed, loosening her grip on Matt’s arm and lowering it to his hand.

“I know you do, and we will,” he nodded, moving forward to her ear, whispering into it lightly, “And you might want to start by keeping public displays of affection down to a minimum,” he looked down at their hands. Alex quickly pulled hers away, wrapping her script tightly in her hands. 

“Yes, well, you’ve got a point.” Alex blushed. Matt nodded, motioning for the door.

“How does lunch sound?”

“Depends. What are we having?”

“We?” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, since you asked, I assumed you were inviting me. And if you weren’t, you are now, because I just put you in an incredibly awkward situation. So, what are we having?” Alex grinned, making her way towards the door.

“Whatever your heart desires, Miss Kingston,” Matt replied, holding the door open for Alex and then following behind her.

“My heart desires many things, Mister Smith, most of which do not meet the desires of my stomach. Since we are talking about lunch, I think I should take that into consideration, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, well,” Matt nodded, “I suppose we can worry about the heart’s desires after lunch. So, what’ll it be?”

“Come back to mine?”

“What?” Matt stopped, reaching for her hand.

“Well, I don’t mean to boast, but I have been told I make a wonderful tuna salad sandwich. If you’re nice, I’ll even throw in some crisps,” Alex chuckled.

“Oh, well since you offered the crisps, how am I supposed to resist?” Matt joked.

“Right,” Alex nodded, “I’ve just got one stop I’ve got to make, so meet me round mine in an hour?” Alex glanced at her watch, checking the time.

“For you, anything.” Alex rolled her eyes. “See you in an hour, Kingston?”

“In an hour, sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my wonderful beta reader Catherine! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also:
> 
> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Alex Kingston or Matt Smith. This is simply for fun and to keep my creative mind working.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex changed from her jeans and hoodie into something much more romantic. She knew she had only invited Matt over for lunch, but she still wanted to make an impression on him. She put on a pair of skin-tight jeans that rested just below her hip bone and a loose-fitting, low-cut white lace top that stopped just above her jeans, leaving about an inch of her toned stomach exposed. 

She had prepared her world famous, as her daughter calls them, tuna salad sandwiches for Matt. They were nothing special, but it was what she could manage. She wasn’t much of a cook, but she never really needed to be. She was always gone filming, and when she was busy she would always eat out or get a take away. Now, however, she regretted not wanting to learn more about cooking. She wanted to impress Matt, and she wasn’t sure tuna salad sandwiches could be enough. She counted on her looks and charm to win him over.

Alex paced the length of her kitchen quickly, waiting for a knock on her door. She was hoping that things between her and Matt wouldn’t change too drastically. She did love him, and she couldn’t deny it, but she didn’t want to rush into anything with him. She had been heartbroken too many times before, and she just wanted to take things slow. Alex glanced over at the clock that hung above the stove in the flat she was renting. Noon. Matt would be there at any minute, and she still had no idea how she was going to go about this lunch. She didn’t know how she would greet him, where they would eat, what they would talk about, or how she was going to tell him in that less than week she would be back in LA. She looked over at the clock again. 12:01. Alex couldn’t remember the last time she had such conflicting emotions. She was so relieved to finally tell Matt how she felt, and even more relieved to discover that he felt the same way about her. She was so excited that she would be getting to spend the day with him, yet Alex dreaded having to tell Matt the awful news. She dreaded the day she would board that plane to LA and go without seeing him for months. Alex had just lifted her head to look at the clock when she heard a knock at the door.

“Oh, Alex!” Matt’s voice called from the other side, “Guess who?” Alex could feel her heart begin to race and her face begin to flush. Slowly, she regained her composure and walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, pulling the door open.

“Hello, sweetie,” she greeted him, and he burst inside with flowers in one hand and wine in the other. 

“For you, my dear,” he held the wine and flowers out to her, bowing as he did so. Alex couldn’t help but giggle as she watched Matt try to maintain his balance. She took the flowers and wine from him and he stood up straight as she placed them on the table. 

“Thank you,” Alex said, reaching for Matt’s arm, “They’re lovely.” She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away slowly.

“Lovely flowers for a lovely woman,” Matt replied as he followed Alex into the kitchen where she grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water, and set the flowers in it.

“Thank you,” Alex smiled and blushed, eyeing Matt. He had changed into jeans, a plain white tee, and a jacket, but he still looked handsome as ever. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Ah, this old thing?” Matt spun around to give Alex a better view, “Just threw it together,” he grinned at Alex and held a straight face, but they both fell apart laughing.

“So, hungry?” Alex asked, holding up the plate of sandwiches she had made.

“Absolutely!” Matt grinned and rubbed his hands together, raising his eyebrows.

“Have a seat,” Alex pointed at the table, “I’ll be there in a minute.” Matt walked over to the table and took a seat, smiling at Alex as she walked over with her plate of sandwiches in hand.

“Can I do anything to help?” Matt asked, feeling guilty that Alex was doing all the work.

“Not at all,” Alex smiled, setting down the plate and heading back to the counter, “You’re the guest.” She opened the cupboard and grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle from the counter and headed over to the table, setting everything down and taking a seat across from Matt. 

“May I?” Matt said, reaching for the bottle that Alex had set in the middle of the table.

“Of course,” Alex nodded.

Matt opened the bottle and poured himself and Alex generous serving of wine. He closed the bottle and handed her a glass, smiling as she nodded a thank you to him. “Thank you for having me,” Matt said, watching as Alex slowly took a sip of her wine.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Alex blushed, setting her wine down on the table, “Its not much, but I do hope you enjoy it.”

“I know I will!” Matt smiled and nodded, reaching for a sandwich and placing it on his plate.

“How do you know that?” 

“Because I’m with you,” Matt looked up from his plate into Alex’s eyes. Alex loved the way Matt could say things like that and how it felt so natural. She could feel that ever so familiar warmth pool in her stomach, the warmth she only felt when she was with him. She smiled slightly and reached for his hand, taking it in hers and rubbing small circles with her thumb.

“You’re wonderful, you know?” Alex said, raising a brow.

“Yeah, I know,” Matt nodded, grabbing a sandwich from his plate with his free hand, “Now, time for food!” Matt took a bite from his sandwich and groaned quietly, setting the sandwich back down.

“Well?” Alex asked cautiously.

“Bloody fantastic! Who knew you could make something so delicious, Kingston!” Matt said, reaching back for his sandwich and taking another big bite. Alex laughed quietly and shook her head, watching as Matt nearly shoved the entire sandwich in his mouth. “Oi,” Matt said with a mouth full of food, “I thought you said there would be crisps.”

Alex shook her head and laughed, “I did, didn’t I?” She started to get up, but Matt tightened his grip on her hand, not letting her walk away.

“Its alright,” Matt grumbled, swallowing his last bite, “I don’t need them.” Alex got comfortable again on her seat and smiled at Matt who was taking a long, slow sip of wine from his glass. She could imagine those lips of his being pressed against hers, and once again, she could feel her heart begin to flutter. She could feel a smile forming at the corners of her lips, and reached for her glass to take a sip. She had just pressed the glass against her lips when she had looked up to see Matt staring at her. Slowly, she took a drink, and set her glass back down. “Aren’t you going to eat?” Matt asked curiously.

“No,” Alex shook her head, “I’m not very hungry today.”

“Oh,” Matt nodded, “Okay, then.”

“Matt,” Alex said, looking into his eyes. He had begun tracing lines along her fingers, and it was driving her mad. With every movement he made she could feel herself going mad. She took a deep breath and awaited his response.

“Yes, love?” he said, looking down to her hand, carefully watching the lines he was tracing.

“Matt,” Alex repeated, causing Matt to look up at her. “Matt, I have something I have to tell you,” Alex sighed, not wanting to confront what she knew she couldn’t avoid.

“What’s that?” Matt said, searching for Alex’s eyes for an answer.

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Matt took Alex’s hand in both of his, holding onto it tightly. Alex could feel her stomach tighten. This was it—the moment she had been avoiding. 

“I have to leave at the end of the week. I’ll be done with my bits of filming, and I’ll have to leave. I have to go back to LA,” Alex looked down sadly, tightening her grip on Matt’s hands.

“I know,” Matt nodded, taking one hand from Alex’s and reaching across the table, lifting her chin up lightly with one finger, “Its okay.”

“But, I,” Alex began, but she could feel her voice begin to crack and tears begin to well in her eyes.

“Its okay, don’t be sorry. You have Salome waiting for you in LA. I wouldn’t expect you to stay around here,” Matt smiled sweetly, “I’ll come and visit, I promise.”

“R-Really?” Alex searched Matt’s eyes for an answer.

“Of course,” Matt nodded, “Whenever I can.” Alex sighed, relieved that things had gone better than she had expected them to. She had just confessed her love for Matt, and he had told her he felt the same way. Here she was, telling him she had to leave, and he was kind and understanding, and he didn’t seem to want to run away while he had the chance. She took his hands and his and rubbed small circles with her thumbs.

“Did I tell you today that I love you?” Alex blushed. It felt strange to say those words, but she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed it. She felt a newfound freedom in saying that she loved Matt. She didn’t have to hide her emotions any longer – she could just be herself. The corners of Matt’s lips curled up into a smile.

“You may have mentioned it,” Matt answered, standing up and leaning across the table, gently pulling her into a kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, and she rose her hand to cup his cheek. Slowly, he pulled away, looking deep into her eyes. Alex could feel her hands begin to tremble, but she smiled and brushed her hand through Matt’s hair, pulling her to him once more for a quick, chaste kiss. She pulled away and grinned, slowly sitting back down. Matt took his seat, too, taking a sip of his wine. “And did I mention that I love you, too, Kingston?”

“I think you did, sweetie,” Alex smiled, moving her foot to rest on Matt’s under the table. 

“I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?” Matt asked.

“Hardly,” Alex chuckled. She took a slow sip of wine as she slowly began to run her foot up Matt’s leg under the table. She noticed that she began to shift uncomfortable in her seat, and she couldn’t help but grin. “And you? What am I keeping you from?”

“Absolutely nothing. It seems that I have the afternoon off,” Matt grinned.

“Is that so?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“It is,” Matt nodded.

“What shall we do to pass the time?” Alex smirked. She was moving too quickly, and she didn’t want to scare Matt away. She just couldn’t help her emotions. She wanted Matt, and she wanted him badly. She was afraid rushing into things would ruin their relationship, but right now, she didn’t care.

“I have an idea!” Matt winked suggestively.

“Oh, really?” Alex tilted her head. 

“Oh, yes,” Matt nodded, grinning mischievously.

“And what’s that?” Alex asked, her foot moving higher up Matt’s leg, nearing his thigh.   
“I would like to take you out,” Matt nodded, “Just as friends, if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

Alex took a deep breath. That wasn’t the response she wanted or was expecting from Matt, but she was willing to go along with it as long as it meant she got to spend more time with him.

“And where would you like to take me, Mister Smith?” 

“Somewhere special,” Matt nodded, “But you’ll just have to trust me.”

Alex took a deep breath. She knew how Matt could be. His idea of something special could be anything from a romantic dinner to going bowling. She didn’t care, though. She just wanted to be with him. “I trust you,” Alex nodded.

“Fantastic!” Matt gleamed, standing up. “Come on, get your jacket,” Matt instructed, clearing the table, “And be ready to go in five minutes.”

“A-Alright,” Alex hesitated, watching as Matt tried to take everything from the table in one trip. She walked back to her room and grabbed the black jacket that had been hanging on the corner of the door. She wrapped it tightly around her and grabbed her purse from the dresser. This was it – her and Matt’s first real date. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter once more as she thought of what the day ahead could include. She was nervous, scared, excited, and most of all, happy. 

For the first time Alex could remember in months, she was truly happy. She had always loved being around Matt, but now, it was different. She admitted to herself and to him that she loved him, and he did the same. Now, she didn’t have to hold anything back. She could be herself and just let things happen. 

“Alex,” Matt’s voice called from the kitchen, “Are you ready.”

“Coming,” Alex broke from her daze and headed out to the kitchen. Matt had on his jacket and was holding his arm out for her. “Shall we?” Alex linked her arm through Matt’s and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be two separate, short chapters, but I combined them into one longer one.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: 
> 
> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Alex Kingston or Matt Smith. This is just for fun, and to keep my creative mind active.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going, yet?” Alex asked, glancing over to Matt.

“No. But, I will tell you this, we are almost there.” Matt answered, reaching over for Alex’s hand. She quickly offered it to him and linked his fingers with her own.

“Its been nearly 30 minutes, Matt. Where could we possibly be going?” Alex asked again, hoping to get an answer.

“Spoilers,” Matt chuckled. He continued to drive and Alex sunk into her seat, quietly rubbing circles on Matt’s hand with her thumb. She stared out the window, looking for clues to where they were headed. She turned her head to stare at Matt, who was singing along to the radio and watching the road in front of him. She didn’t care where he was taking her because the car ride alone had been perfect enough for her. She looked ahead of her to notice they were approaching a hill, and Matt pulled off the road near a small picnic table and shut the car off. “Alright, here we are,” he grinned at Alex.

“Are we going on a picnic?” Alex asked, shifting her eyes towards the table out the window.

“No! We have a little more to go, but we are going to have to walk. Do you trust me, Alex?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded.

“Alright,” Matt gleamed, opening his door and stepping out, rushing around to her side to open her door for her. Alex took Matt’s hand and stepped out of the car, shutting it slowly behind here.

“Where are we?” Alex asked again, looking around for clues.

“You’ll see,” Matt nodded. He looked into Alex’s eyes and took her hands in his, “Alex, I need you to do something for me.”

“What’s that, love?” she asked, smiling back at him.

“I need you to link your arm with mine and close your eyes.”

“What?” Alex asked, her eyes growing wide.

“You have to trust me. I promise I won’t let you get hurt, I won’t let you trip, you just have to trust me and close your eyes, okay?” Matt gave Alex a reassuring nod.

“A-Alright,” Alex answered. Matt held his arm out and she linked her arm through his. He rested his hand on hers and took a deep breath.

“Okay, close your eyes,” Matt said, looking over to Alex to make sure she was listening. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to close, and she put her complete faith in Matt. He slowly began to lead her up the hill, telling her to pick up her feet every so often to step over a rock or log. As they approached the top of the hill, Alex could faintly hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks beneath her. When they got to the top of the hill, Matt stopped, and placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Open your eyes.”

Alex slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful stone beach beneath her. They were standing atop a cliff that was overlooking the ocean. Alex could feel the breeze from the sea blowing her mass of curls, and she could faintly taste the salt from the cool ocean water. She could feel warmth begin to pool in her stomach and tears begin to pool in her eyes. She turned to Matt and pulled him into a hug, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

“Do you like it?” Matt asked, running his hands comfortingly through Alex’s hair.

“Like it?” Alex said, moving her face so she was looking into Matt’s eyes, “I love it! We’re at Southerndown, right?”

Matt nodded, a smile growing on his face, “We are. Do you remember the first time we were here together?” Alex chuckled and nodded.

“I do. It was one of the first times we worked together. You, me, and Karen. It seems like so long ago,” Alex sighed, pulling away from the hug and taking Matt’s hand in her own, staring at the sea, “Its absolutely beautiful.”

“It was the only place I could think of that matched your beauty,” Matt replied. Alex glanced over at him and smiled, her cheeks beginning to burn red. 

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Not just for that,” Alex sighed happily, “Thank you for bringing me here. Its perfect.” Alex nodded, tears forming in her eyes once more.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Matt asked, placing a finger under Alex’s chin and turning her face towards his. Alex nodded slowly, not taking her gaze off his.

“I’m fine,” she sniffled.

“You’re not,” Matt said, carefully wiping a tear from her cheek and pulling her into a hug. He pressed a light kiss against her forehead and rubbed her back over her jacket. Alex hadn’t felt so comforted in so long. She didn’t mean to cry, but this was the first time in years that someone had put so much thought into doing something for her. Matt thought about where he could take Alex that would be special, and he chose the perfect spot. The location was beautiful, and the memories they had there would last them a lifetime. Alex could feel her simple tears turn into sobs, and she could feel Matt’s embrace become tighter as he held her close to him, rubbing her back gently and humming softly into her ear. 

For the first time in years, Alex felt safe and loved. In that moment, on that cliff by the ocean, just her and Matt and his arms wrapped around her, Alex felt complete. She felt like everything in her life had finally made sense. She allowed herself a good cry, and when her sob had turned into a quiet whimper, Matt kissed her forehead and pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. “You okay?” Matt asked, cupping Alex’s face gently.

“Much better,” Alex nodded, resting her forehead against his.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry,” Matt apologized.

“Don’t be sorry,” Alex laughed, “I’m not upset. Believe me, I’m the complete opposite. I just, I can’t remember the last time I’ve been so happy,” Alex smiled, staring at Matt’s lips. They were so soft and full. Slowly, she pulled his face towards hers and pressed her lips firmly against his. He moaned softly in surprise, but he relaxed and traced his tongue against her bottom lip. She parted her lips and allowed Matt’s tongue to trace against hers softly. She pulled away slowly, sucking on his bottom lip as she did so.

“I love you,” Matt sighed, looking into Alex’s eyes. It still felt strange to hear those words coming from Matt’s mouth, but Alex knew that she would have no problem adjusting to it. While it felt so strange, it felt entirely normal. She had been longing to hear Matt say those words, and now that he had said them, she felt like she was in absolute bliss. And, in less than a week, she would be leaving the country and the man she loved behind, not knowing how long it would be until she saw him again. But, that was in a few days. Alex wanted to enjoy this perfect moment and the perfect man she was spending it with.

“I love you too.” Alex smiled, gently kissing Matt once more. She hooked his arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder, staring out at the water before them.

“What are you thinking about?” Matt asked quietly, leaning his head to rest on Alex’s.

“You,” she simply answered, “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Matt replied, turning his head slightly to press a kiss onto her hair. This moment, the two of them together, was everything Alex imagined it could be. It was just her and Matt, nobody watching them, nobody telling them what to do. It was just the two of them together and only the ocean to hear the secrets they shared and see the memories they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Alex Kingston or Matt Smith. This is simply for fun, and to keep my creative mind active.


	6. Chapter 6

“Thank you for the lovely evening, sweetheart,” Alex said, leaning up against her door. She carefully ran finger under the collar of his jacket, playing with a button on the corner, “I had a wonderful time.”

“It was my pleasure,” Matt beamed, taking Alex’s hand in his own, “And thank you, Alex.”

“For what?” Alex looked up at him, raising her brows curiously.

“For trusting and believing in me,” he quickly leaned in and put a soft kiss on her lips, “It means the world to me.” Alex smiled, moving her arms to wrap around Matt’s neck. He moved her hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“You know, I only trust the people I love,” Alex grinned, running a finger along the inside of Matt’s collar.

“Oh, is that so?” Matt raised an eyebrow. Alex nodded and pulled him to her, placing her lips softly upon his. He grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, and she slightly parted her lips to let him enter. She met his tongue with her own, and moaned slightly as his tongue slid past hers to graze the roof of her mouth. She pulled away, biting and tugging gently at his bottom lip as she did so. She ran a finger behind his ear and leaned back against the door once more, sighing contently. “Something on your mind?” Matt asked quietly. Alex closed her eyes briefly and smiled, and then opened them again as she shook her head.

“No. I was just thinking about, well,” Alex began as her cheeks burned red.

“About what?” Matt asked, his hand slowly moving from the small of her back to rest on her bum.

“About how perfect this day has been,” Alex looked down, slightly embarrassed. In her mind, the day had been completely perfect. She had told Matt she loved him, and he had told her he loved her. She had made lunch for him, kissed him, flirted with him like she had always wanted to. He had taken her on the most romantic date she had ever been on. They had sat staring at the ocean, wrapped in each other’s arms, sharing secrets and whispering ‘I love you’ to each other as often as they could. They had drove home in complete silence, simply holding hands the entire time. They had just shared the perfect kiss in front of her flat. It was one of the most perfect days she had ever had.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Matt nodded, “The day has been quite perfect.”

“Would you like to come in for some coffee?” Alex asked, running her hand through Matt’s hair, smiling up into his eyes.

“I would love to,” Matt nodded, “But I think I should call it a night.”

“Oh, okay, then,” Alex nodded numbly. It wasn’t the answer she had expected. She had had the perfect night, and she wasn’t ready for it to end just yet.

“I think you should call it a night, too,” Matt replied, brushing a curl from Alex’s face, “We have an early day on set tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Alex nodded, faking a smile.

“Listen, Alex, I hope you’re not upset,” Matt said, cupping Alex’s face in his palms.

“No, I’m not. Of course not.”

“Listen, you said you didn’t want to rush into anything. I don’t want to rush you into anything, either. I had a wonderful time tonight. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day with you,” Matt smiled, pulling Alex into a hug, kissing the top of her head through her mass of curls, “And I hope you feel the same way.”

“I do,” Alex nodded beneath him, tears welling in her eyes. She thought that she Matt didn’t want her, but she had been so wrong. Matt was only trying to protect her. He was looking out for her, doing what he thought was right. She had told him she didn’t want to rush into things, and unlike all the other men in her life, Matt had listened. He was taking things slow for her, although she figured he really probably did want to jump into bed with her. Alex lifted her head up and kissed Matt’s lips gently. “Thank you, darling.” Matt smiled, kissing Alex quickly and then pulling away from the hug. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Miss Kingston. I look forward to seeing you in to morning,” he smiled, lifting his head.

“Thank you,” Alex grinned, “Have a good night, Mister Smith. I love you.”

“And I love you, dear,” Matt bowed his head slightly and turned away, slowly making his way down the few small steps in front of the flat and to his car. Alex leaned back against the door, sighing happily to herself as she watched Matt slowly pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so very short. The next chapter will make up for it!
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Alex Kingston or Matt Smith. This is simply for fun, and to keep my creative mind active.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex carefully knocked on the door of Matt’s trailer, careful not to spill the coffees in her hands. She had gotten up early and went to get coffee, thinking of how often she made Matt get hers in the morning. She had on a frumpy sweater and a pair of jeans, as it was all she could find at such an early hour in the morning. She sipped from her coffee as she waited patiently for Matt to answer. With his hair ruffled and no shirt on, Matt opened the door, his tired gaze meeting Alex’s, whose jaw had dropped at the sight of Matt standing before her.

“Morning, love,” Alex said cheerily, “I’ve brought coffee.”

“Coffee, you say?” Matt asked, rubbing his tired eyes, “In that case, come in,” he stepped aside to let her walk past him and into his trailer where she took a seat on the sofa. 

“Well, you sure are quite a sight in the morning,” Alex said, looking Matt over once more.

“You like it,” Matt said, sitting down beside her. She handed him his coffee and leaned back, staring at Matt’s ruffled hair. 

“I can’t argue that one, dear,” Alex grinned, kicking off her shoes. She pulled her feet underneath her and took a sip of her coffee. “But aren’t you cold?” 

“With you in the room? Never!” Matt winked suggestively.

“Cheeky bastard, you are, do you know that?” Alex laughed, running her foot against Matt’s.

“Just something you’ll have to get used to, I suppose. Do you think you’ll be able to handle that?” Matt arched his brow, waiting for Alex’s response.

“Well,” Alex sighed jokingly, “I suppose I can overlook it.”

“Excellent,” Matt leaned in and softly kissed Alex’s lips. She gasped quietly in surprise, but quickly kissed him back, running her free hand down his arm. Without parting from him, she reached over and set her coffee on the table, giving her other hand freedom to roam Matt’s body. He gently glided his tongue across her bottom lip, and she eagerly parted them and allowed his tongue to enter. She pushed him back against the arm of the sofa, running her hand down his chest as their tongues fought for control. Matt’s hands found their way inside Alex’s sweater and rested on her hips. She moved her legs to straddle him, feeling his hard length press against her. She pulled away from him briefly, pushing her curls out of her face, and quickly captured his lips in her own again, moaning softly. Matt’s hands began to move up her waist, quickly finding their way to her chest. Alex gasped as she felt his hands brush against her breast, squeezing softly. Her hands began to make their way to the back of Matt’s neck as he began to eagerly kiss a trail down her neck, stopping to leave marks every so often. Alex moaned in delight as she arched back, leaving more of her neck exposed for Matt.

“D-Darling,” Alex managed to breath out.

“Yes?” Matt replied between kisses. Alex took in a sharp breath as she felt Matt’s hand roam beneath her lace bra and pinch her nipple playfully, groaning at her response.

“Matt, I-I,” Alex began nervously, trying not to get caught up in the pleasure she was experiencing. It had been a long time since any man had treated her like that, and she didn’t want to give it up, but she didn’t want to give in too quickly, either.

“What is it, love?” Matt asked pulling back, sensing the nervousness in her voice.

“Let’s not rush this, yeah?” Alex nodded, squeezing Matt’s shoulders tenderly.  
“Absolutely,” Matt smiled in agreement, removing his hands from Alex’s shirt and letting them rest on her thighs. She bent down and quickly kissed his lips before moving to sit alongside him, reaching for her cup of coffee. Matt sat back up, running a hand through his hair before wrapping an arm around Alex, pulling her close to him. “I like this, you know?”

“Mhmm,” Alex hummed in agreement, resting her head on his shoulder, “Just be careful what you say. A woman could get used to this.”

“Is that a promise?” Matt smirked, moving his hand down to rest on her hip.

“I think it could quickly become one, dear.” Alex turned to look up at him, gently brushing her lips against his cheek.

“What time is it, anyway?” Matt asked, peering out the small window across from him. He couldn’t see a lot of sun, but that wasn’t anything unusual in Cardiff. The gloomy weather made the sunlight seem like a gift most days. But he couldn’t see darkness, either.

“Just past seven, and we are to be on set at half past.”

“And I’ve yet to take a shower,” Matt sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, “I suppose I should hop in. Care to join me, Kingston?” Matt winked at Alex, grinning eagerly. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking a slow sip from her coffee.

“I think I’ll pass today, dear. I’m afraid I’ve already had my shower. I’ll give you a rain check, yeah?” Alex raised her eyebrows, smirking playfully.

“I’ll hold you to it!” Matt exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Alex shook her head as Matt began down the small corridor towards the bathroom.

“I’ll be in makeup if you need me,” she yelled at him as she showed herself out of his trailer, making her way down the steps.

“Have fun?” Alex nearly jumped as she heard a Scottish voice call from behind her. Taking a deep breath, Alex turned around to see Karen standing behind her with her hand on her hip and an inquisitive look in her eyes.

“What?” Alex asked, pretending to not here what Karen had asked.

“Did you have fun? Sneaking out of Matt’s trailer so early in the morning, one can only assume,” Karen grinned, feeling as though she had discovered something magnificent.

“Don’t get to cheeky, dear. We were just having coffee and going over lines. We have a big day today, him and I.”

“Ah, yes. ‘The Wedding of River Song,’” Karen said, stepping forward and linking her arm with Alex’s, “You knew all along, didn’t you?”  
“Knew what,” Alex asked, leading them both towards set.

“That River and the Doctor are married! You knew and you hid it from us,” Karen exclaimed.

“Spoilers, dear. There is a lot I know that you don’t. Perhaps I knew that they were married. Perhaps I knew that you were River’s mum. Perhaps I knew that River killed the Doctor. It’s all spoilers.”

“Spoilers. That stupid line. I could kill Steven for even writing that line for you,” Karen huffed, pulling the door open for her and Alex. Alex let Karen’s arm fall from her own and made her way through the door, heading towards the makeup department. She sat down in her chair and Karen sat down beside her, quickly pulling out her mobile and setting it in front of her.

“Can I ask you something, dear?” Alex asked suddenly, looking over at Karen. She needed advice, and it had been a long time since she had last begun a relationship with someone. Karen was so young, as was her viewpoint on relationships. Alex knew she didn’t want to rush into things with Matt, but she didn’t want to wait too long, either. She needed advice from a young woman who was active in the dating scene, and who better to ask than the young, red-headed Scot next to her.

“Of course! What is it?” Karen replied, a smile breaking across her face.

“When you start a relationship with someone, how long do you usually wait before, well, you know..” Alex trailed off, a blush beginning to fill her cheeks.

“You mean how long until you shag?” Karen raised her eyebrows, her eyes wide with shock, “Alex Kingston, who are you in a relationship with?” she asked, bumping elbows with her co-star. 

“Oh, its nothing like that, dear,” Alex rolled her eyes, trying not to give anything away, “I was just thinking about dating again, and, well, if I meet someone, I want to be prepared. How long should I wait?” Karen held in a snicker, taking Alex’s hand in her own.

“Oh, daughter, I’m glad you wanted to come to mummy for advice like this,” Karen joked, “In all seriousness, though, no more than five dates. No less than three. So, on date three, four, or five. Just enough for him to be curious, but not so long that he becomes bored and runs away.” Alex nodded carefully, thinking about what counted as a date and what didn’t. If that little thing this morning counted as a date, the next date they had could be date three. Alex’s heart began to flutter as she thought about what lied in her future. “Alex, are you alright?” Karen asked, noticing that Alex had become a bit flustered.

“What? Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, I was just thinking. Things sure have changed since my last relationship.”

“Really?” Karen raised an eyebrow.

“Well, just a little. I mean, it was never before date five. That’s not saying I didn’t give in before date five a time or two, but I don’t think I was supposed to. I guess that would explain some things, though,” Alex laughed as she looked back on her past.

“Listen, Alex. This is just my opinion, but, I think that if you started looking again, you’ll find the man for you. Just look at you. If I were a man, I would have no problems asking you out. I think any man would be lucky to have you.”

“Thank you, dear,” Alex smiled, squeezing Karen’s hand gently. A vibration on the table told Karen that her mobile had gone off, and she removed her hand from Alex’s to check it. Alex leaned back in her chair, thinking about what Karen had told her. No less than three. She hoped she could make it that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to know anything about the lives of Matt Smith or Alex Kingston. This is just for fun and to keep my creative mind working!


	8. Chapter 8

Matt knocked door of Alex’s trailer, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited for her to answer. He left set quickly when they had finished filming, and he had hoped she wasn’t cross with him. He smoothed down the front of his suit jacket with one hand while the other held on tightly to the rose he intended to give Alex. He had hoped he wasn’t being too forward, but he wanted her to be impressed. As soon as he heard that things had changed and they would me having an early night, Matt had spent all of his free time on set making calls and eventually, he had made perfect plans for the evening. He had raised his hand once more to knock on the door when Alex answered, not yet changed from her costume.

“Matthew,” her eyes grew wide, a smile breaking across her face, “What are you doing?”

“Taking you out, if you’d like,” he held out the rose to her. She took it gratefully and held it to her nose, inhaling its glorious scent. 

“Where to, then?” She asked, “I’m assuming I need to find something nice to wear?” she took in Matt’s suit, noting that she had never seen him look so put together. He was absolutely handsome, and she could feel her heart beating a bit stronger just from the sight of him.

“It’d be a good idea, love,” he nodded, “Dinner and a show. A little play an old friend of mine is in.”

“Hmm,” Alex bit down gently on the corner of her bottom lip, “Well, I think I can manage something. I’m still in hair and makeup, so I’ve got that going for me,” she chuckled, nodding slowly, “So, yes. Dinner and a show sounds perfect. Come in,” she moved aside and Matt made his way into her trailer. He shut the door behind him and wasted no time grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him, quickly pressing his lips to hers. Alex moaned under his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth under his. His tongue entered her mouth slowly, caressing the inside of her cheek. He pulled back, drawing circles on her hips with his thumbs. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” he grinned.

“Well, it was certainly worth the wait,” she licked her lips, leaning up to kiss him once more. This time she took charge, pulling her head down to meet her own. He opened his mouth quickly, and she sucked his tongue into her mouth, moaning as his hands moved down to gently squeeze her bum. Her fingers began to tangle themselves in his hair, pulling gently. She pulled back, gazing at him with dark, hooded eyes.

“Well worth the wait,” Matt nodded, quickly pecking her lips once more. “Now, go get changed,” he slapped her bum lightly, moving to sit on the sofa, “We’ve got a show to catch.”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Amazing,” Alex nodded, “Absolutely amazing.”

“You think?” Matt opened the door to his Audi and held his hand out to help Alex in.

“Absolutely,” she smiled up at him. He shut the door and made his was round to the driver’s side, taking his seat next to her. He took her hand in his and smiled at her, starting the engine and putting the car into drive.

“So, where to now?” he asked her, pulling out and merging with traffic. 

“Back to mine for a nightcap?” she suggested, glancing over to him, “I have a bottle of whiskey I’ve been meaning to share with someone. I just haven’t found the right someone until now.”

“It sounds great, love,” he nodded. They chatted casually about dinner and the show on their drive back, Alex still not sure how Matt managed to pull it all together so quickly. The evening was truly spectacular, and the more time she was spending with Matt, the more she was falling in love with him. He went out of his way to do things for her, to make her feel special and wanted. She was dreading the day that she would have to leave him. That was for another day, though. Right now, it was about them and making the most of the time they had together. 

When they arrived at Alex’s flat, Matt quickly made his way over to Alex’s door and opened it for her, offering his hand to help her out. She took it graciously, keeping hold of it until they made it to her door. She pulled her keys out of her purse and Matt took them, unlocking the door and ushering Alex in. Alex stepped in and aside so that Matt could step past her, and she shut and locked the door behind them. Finally feeling secure in the safety of her flat, Alex pushed Matt against the wall, her lips crashing against his. Her hands slipped under his jacket, pulling him closer to her. Matt opened his mouth over hers, his tongue licking across her bottom lip before pushing into her mouth. She moaned softly as his hand moved up her side, trailing against the edge of her breast. Alex pulled back, licking her lips and catching her breath. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” she whispered, resting her hands on his chest. 

“You should have,” Matt smiled, twirling one of her curls around his finger, “I wouldn’t have complained.” Alex rolled her eyes and shrugged off her jacket, placing it on the rack beside the door. Matt did the same and followed her to the kitchen. She reached into a cabinet above the stove and took out a two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Matt took the glasses from her and she poured them each a generous serving. Alex picked up her glass and traced her finger along the edge, peering up at Matt. “To you,” he said, holding up his glass.

“What?” Alex laughed, biting down on the corner of her lip.

“To you. To the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. To the woman kindest woman I have ever known. To the woman I love. To you,” he grinned, watching a smile break across her face. She glanced up at him with watery eyes and held her glass to his. She took a sip, allowing the liquid to create the same burn in her throat that Matt was creating between her thighs. 

“Thank you,” she replied, setting her glass down on the counter. “Would you mind if I changed into something more comfortable?” she asked shyly, “Its just this dress isn’t the most ideal and the shoes are killing me.”

“Of course,” he nodded, clearing his throat, “Need any help?” he smirked, pressing his drink to his lips once more.

“Not now. Maybe later, though,” she winked, turning away from him and walking towards her room. She rounded the corner and stopped, turning back to him. “Matt?”

“Yeah?” he replied, turning around to face her.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Matt Smith, Alex Kingston, or anyone else, for that matter. This is just for a bit of fun and to keep my creative mind working.


	9. Chapter 9

“Comfy?” Matt asked, getting up as Alex walked into the room. 

“Mhmm,” Alex nodded, making her way to sit down on the sofa. Matt sat down beside her, handing her the glass of whiskey she had poured for herself earlier. As she sat there with her hair piled in a bun atop her head, her plaid pajama bottoms and her plain grey sweater on, Matt had never seen a more beautiful sight. This is what he had fallen in love with. Alex rose the glass to her lips, taking a slow drink. She closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself, welcoming the warmth the liquor brought to her now chilled body. Curling into Matt’s side, she wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled her face into his neck. He rested his chin on her head softly, draping his arm around her shoulders. He could get used to his. This domestic side of Alex made him love her more than ever before. “Matt?” Alex whispered, her lips grazing lightly against his neck.

“Yes, love?” he looked down at her, tracing his fingers softly across her shoulders. She let out a heavy sigh, grabbing his shirt in her hand and clenching it in her tiny fist. Alex moved and threw her leg across his lap, straddling his waist and pressing her nose against his. She chewed lightly on her bottom lip before tracing her tongue across it, running her hands up Matt’s chest and around his neck, linking her fingers behind him. She leaned in slightly and softly pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss just as softly, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and resting his hands on the small of her back. He pulled her closer to him and her chest pressed firmly against his. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue darted out and across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth willingly under his, accepting his tongue graciously. One of her hands moved between them, tugging Matt’s shirt from the waistband of his pants and making quick work of the buttons. Matt’s hands moved under Alex’s sweatshirt and up her back, his palms brushing lightly against her rib cage. 

Alex heaved her chest forward at Matt’s touch as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders. She leant her head down and kissed a trail down his neck, sucking at his clavicle. Matt’s hands traveled up Alex’s shirt, gently squeezing at her breasts. Alex gasped, biting down gently at Matt’s skin before soothing the mark with her tongue. Matt slowly worked Alex’s shirt up, and she parted from him just long enough for him to raise the shirt over her head and throw it to the floor behind her. Before she could make a move, Matt leaned forward and took one of Alex’s pert nipples into his mouth, sucking gently while he tweaked the other gently between his thumb and forefinger. Alex moaned loudly at his touch, grinding her hips against his and feeling his erecting pressing into her warm, wet core. Matt groaned at the sensation and Alex fumbled her hands between them, working at the button of his trousers.

“Alex, please,” Matt broke from her body, cupping her face gently in his hands. He looked up into her eyes and gently brushed his thumb against her cheek.

“What is it, dear?” she asked, resting her hands on his stomach.

“I-It’s not that I don’t want to, believe me, I do,” he leaned his head forward and gently kissed her neck, “I just want it to be special. I want it to be perfect.” Feeling hurt and slightly rejected, Alex nodded, slowly pulling away from Matt. “So,” he continued, pulling her closer to him so she couldn’t escape, “I thought perhaps we could take this to your bedroom so I can treat you how you deserve to be treated.” 

“Cheeky bastard,” she smirked, slapping his chest lightly. 

“I thought so,” Matt nodded. Alex moved to stand up and took Matt’s hand in hers, leading him to her room. She stopped halfway down the hall, pressing Matt against the wall and forcing her mouth upon his, biting down on his bottom lip. With a grin, she pulled away, taking his hand and yanking him into her room. Matt caught up with her and turned her around, gently pressing his lips against hers and walking her backwards slowly until her legs met the bed behind her. He slowly lowered her down onto the bed, kissing a trail down her neck and between her breasts. As he ran his hands up her side, he tilted his head and looked up into her eyes, a grin spreading across his face, “I love you, Alex,” he pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach, “I love you so bloody much.”

Alex let out a small whimper, raking her fingers through Matt’s hair and pulling him up to her. She moaned into his mouth as he slid his tongue against her bottom lip, her hips bucking up to meet his. “I love you, too, Matthew,” she smirked, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Matt Smith, Alex Kingston, or anyone else, for that matter. This is just for a bit of fun and to keep my creative mind working.


	10. Chapter 10

“Morning, love” Alex whispered sleepily, squinting as the early morning light shone bright through her windows.

“Mmm,” Matt moaned against her neck, his hands brushing across her bare stomach under the covers, “Good morning.” Alex rolled and pressed a kiss to his lips. She moved her hand lazily up his arm, pulling back when she felt his shirt.

“You’re dressed?” she groaned, frustration getting the best of her.

“Mhmm,” Matt nodded, trailing light kisses along her jaw.  
“Why?” 

“I’ve been busy this morning,” he replied, sitting up quickly.

“Busy?” Alex repeated, rolling to her back and sitting up beside him.

“Terribly,” he nodded, turning and reaching for table beside him. From it, he pulled a small wooden tray. A glass plate filled with fresh fruits, a scone, a cup of tea, and a small bouquet of flowers sat atop it, the tea still steaming. He watched her carefully as a smile spread across her face, warm and genuine and full of love.

“Matt, this is amazing,” she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him to her, pressing her lips firmly against his, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he nodded, taking a grape from the plate and popping it in his mouth. Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup of tea from the tray, taking it in her hands and bringing it to her lips. She let the liquid warm her body brought the cup from her lips. Closing her eyes, she let out a content sigh. Matt watched her intensely, his eyes following every movement she made. Alex’s hand reached out to the tray and grabbed the small bouquet of flowers, bringing them up to her nose. Her eyes quickly glanced down and she returned her cup to the tray. 

“What’s this?” she asked, pointing to the tray, the flowers now discarded on the pillow beside her.

“Alex,” Matt whispered, pressing his lips to her shoulders, “When you are here, I am happier than I could ever imagine. When you are gone, I long to see your face and hear your voice, to feel your touch. When you smile, I smile, because I love seeing that you are happy. When you are sad, I want to do nothing more than to bring that smile to your face once more. I love you, Alex. I love the way you crinkle your nose when someone compliments you. I love that you love mornings, even though most people detest them. I love the way you sneak into the loo on set to make afternoon phone calls to Salome. I love the way your laughter brightens a whole room,” Matt paused, taking Alex’s hands gently in his. She looked down at him through watery eyes, chewing on her bottom lip lightly, “I love you, Alex. All of you. I've loved you for a long time, Alex. Since the moment I met you. The good and the bad. The friend, the actress, the artist, the lover, and the mother. I love your little girl. She is an angel, Alex, just like you. And this, Alex, what we have, its amazing. Just the thought of it all makes me happier than I can ever remember being. Now that we have this, I don’t want to lose it. I don’t want to lose you. Alex,” Matt brought a hand up to cup her face, gently brushing his thumb against her cheek, “Would you do me the honor of allowing me to become a permanent fixture in your life?” 

“Matthew,” Alex began, holding back her tears. She leant in and brushed her lips against his. She rested her forehead against his, reaching down and interlacing his fingers with her own, “It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Matt Smith, Alex Kingston, or anyone else, for that matter. This is just for a bit of fun and to keep my creative mind working.
> 
>  
> 
> Also....
> 
> Sorry this is kind of a rushed ending. I felt bad for leaving it unfinished, so I kind of threw something together. Anyway, its fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Catherine for being a wonderful beta! I owe you big! 
> 
> Also:
> 
> I do not claim to know anything about the personal lives of Matt Smith, Alex Kingston, or anyone else, for that matter. This is just for a bit of fun and to keep my creative mind working.


End file.
